thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuckin' With Me
This is the song Jake made as a dis toward Dionne Tsung. This is the most he's ever cursed. Lyrics ''1: Hoe I know what I'm going to And that ain't gonna change So go ahead and talk your talk Cause I'm now filled with hate I'm over here doing what I like You're over there sucking day and night And if being nice ain’t good enough I'm sorry for you, hoe Pre-Chorus: Let's find a light inside your funeral now Where ain't nobody keep on holding me down Just come and get it, your ass whooped by a gay Cause I'm about to put your ass away (Hoe!) Chorus: Fuckin' with me, stop, stop, fuckin' with me (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me, stop, stop, fuckin' with me (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me (Stop it), stop, stop, fuckin' with me (fuckin' with me) (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me (Stop it), stop, stop, fuckin' with me (fuckin' with me) (Hoe!) 2: I can tell you're furious It's written on your lips Ain't no need to hold it back Go head and talk some shit (hey) I know you hoping that I react You better hope I'm not looking back And since being nice ain't good enough You gon' know what is (yeah) Pre-Chorus: Let's find a light inside your funeral now Where ain't nobody keep on holding me down Just come and get it, your ass whooped by a gay Cause I'm about to put your ass away (Hoe!) Chorus: Fuckin' with me, stop, stop, fuckin' with me (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me, stop, stop, fuckin' with me (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me (Stop it), stop, stop, fuckin' with me (fuckin' with me, yeah) (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me (Stop it), stop, stop, fuckin' with me (fuckin' with me) (Hoe!) Breakdown One, two, three, c'mon hoes Uh hey I know you hate me But I can tell you I don't give a fuck (Fuckin' with me) Come on now, now (Fuckin' with me) Oooooooh yeah Bridge: Let's find a light inside your funeral now Where ain't nobody keep on holding me down (keep on holding me down) Just come and get it, your ass whooped by a gay (whooped by a gay, gay) Cause I'm about to put your ass away (yeaaaaah) Chorus:'' Fuckin' with me (yeaaaah hoooe yeaaah), stop, stop, fuckin' with me (You know you'll hate when you fucking with me) Fuckin' with me (yeaaaah, yeaaah), stop, stop, fuckin' with me (Fuckin' with me) (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me (Stop it) (yeaaaah yeaaah), stop, stop, fuckin' with me (fuckin' with me, yeah) (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me (Stop it) (yeaaaah yeaaah), stop, stop, fuckin' with me (fuckin' with me) (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me (yeaaaah, yeaaah), stop, stop, fuckin' with me (Fuckin' with me) (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me (yeaaaah, yeaaah), stop, stop, fuckin' with me (Fuckin' with me) (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me (Stop it) (yeaaaah yeaaah), stop, stop, fuckin' with me (fuckin' with me, yeah) (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me (Stop it) (yeaaaah yeaaah), stop, stop, fuckin' with me (fuckin' with me) (Hoe!) Fuckin' with me Hoe